Failed Anniversary
by LulluBee
Summary: Disaat dimana HunKai seharusnya merayakan hari jadi mereka, tapi malah 'ini' harus terjadi.. HunKai BxB YAOI EXO Fanfiction! RnR juseyo..


Failed Anniversary/HunKai/YAOI

Pairing :

Oh Sehun ' EXO'

Kim Jongin 'EXO'

Genre : Hurt, Angst

Rated : T

Nb : Ini adalah FF hasil pemikiran gue sendiri, ceritanya memang pasaran tapi ini adalah hasil dari otak gue sendiri yahh.. Dan maaf juga kalo misalnya banyak typo yang bertebaran disini karna udah males baca berulang2..

Happy reading guyss...

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja manis terduduk dan termangu disebuah halaman tepat dibelakang rumah sederhananya. Subuah tong kecil pun tak ketinggalan untuk menemaninya. Senyumnya terukir saat namja manis ini menatap jauh kearah langit gelap namun dipenuhi oleh beberapa bintang yang sepertinya sedang bercengkrama dengan bulan. Sebentar dia membenarkan selimut yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Dia sadar kalau malam ini sangat dingin, karna beberapa waktu lagi sudah memasuki musim salju. Tapi itu tak membuat namja ini mundur untuk menikmati indahnya malam hari ini.

"Eungg~~" Namja ini memeluk lututnya yang tertimpa angin malam. Membungkus lutut itu dengan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dia memangku dagunya pada lutut dingin itu. Memandang jauh entah kemana.

Hingga akhirnya pandangan mata itu jatuh pada sebuah benda yang terlihat mengkilau diterpa cahaya bulan malam ini. Dengan perlahan namja ini mengambil benda yang tak jauh darinya. Dia memandang benda itu dengan seksama dan menghiasi wajahnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Dan tiba-tiba saja memori otaknya memutarkan sebuah moment beberapa waktu yang lalu, yang dia lewati dengan sebuah senyuman dan kebahagiaan.

"Ingatkah kau saat itu..?" Ujarnya seraya menatap benda itu.

.

.

_**Happy 1st Anniversary**_

.

.

.

"Kai hoshh hoshh maa-afkhan akuu hoshh.." Ujar namja tampan yang baru saja berhenti dari acara lari sorenya. Namja itu menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengisi pasokkan udara di rongga paru-parunya yang sepertinya sudah kosong. Namja tampan itu lalu duduk dikursi berwarna putih yang didepannya sudah ada namja lain yang tadi dia panggil Kai.

Sang namja tampan meraih gelas yang berisi Green Tea yang ada diatas meja itu, lalu meminumnya tanpa meminta ijin pada sang empunya gelas. Menenggak cairan hijau itu untuk menghilangkan rasa kering dikerongkongan mulutnya.

Setelahnya dia meletakkan kembali gelas itu diatas meja yang sepertinya isinya sudah habis dia tenggak. Namja tampan itu memandang pria yang saat ini sedang menatapnya tajam, tapi sayang itu tidak membuatnya ketakutan tapi malah sebaliknya. Pria dihadapannya ini malah terlihat sangat imut saat mengeluarkan tatapan membunuhnya yang malah terlihat seperti tatapan menggoda.

"Chagiya, aku minta maaf.." Namja itu sudah bisa menetralisir nafasnya.

Pria dihadapannya yang bernama Kai itu ternyata masih menatapnya dengan tatapan 'mematikan' yang sebenarnya tidak benar-benar mematikan.

"Ayolahh Kai, jangan seperti ini. Aku minta maaf karna telat." Namja ini menggenggam tangan Kai, yang langsung ditepis oleh namja manis ini.

"Kau selalu seperti itu Tuan Oh Sehun." Ujarnya ketus.

"Iya Kai aku janji ini akan jadi yang terakhir." Ucap namja tampan bernama Sehun itu.

"Kau juga selalu berjanji seperti itu tuan Oh." Balasnya.

"Aishh.." Sehun mengumpat kecil. "Arraseo Kai, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kumohon kau mau memaafkan kau yahh.."

"Setiap ada janji kau yang selalu datang terakhir. Aku sudah menunggumu satu jam, Sehun. Apa kau pikir itu sebentar?" Kai memandang Sehun semakin kesal.

"Iya Kai, aku benar-benar minta maaf Kai. Sungguh aku minta maaf."

"Kau tahu kan hari ini adalah anniversary kita? Aku tidak akan marah kalau kau telat dihari apapun. Tapi aku tidak akan tolerir kalau kau telat dihari anniversary kita Sehun." Mata Kai mulai berlinang.

Mungkin Kai saat ini sudah habis kesabaran menghadapi sifat Sehun. Memang selama 1 tahun mereka berpacaran Sehun bukan hanya sekali telat setiap mereka membuat janji, bahkan bisa dibilang Sehun hampir selalu telat setiap kali mereka dating. Kai bahkan sudah bosan mendengar beribu alasan yang Sehun keluarkan, mulai dari dia harus menemui klien, harus meeting, harus menyelesaikan laporan, harus ini, harus itu. Dan Kai benar-benar bosan mendengarnya.

Jujur saja Kai selalu memaafkan ketelatan Sehun diwaktu-waktu yang lain. Tapi ini? Dia telat dihari jadinya yang ke 1 tahun. Dimana yang seharusnya menjadi waktu yang indah untuk mereka bersama-sama. Kai sudah menyusun rencana-rencana yang ingin dia lakukan dengan kekasihnya itu didalam buku kecil yang dia bawa didalam tas ranselnya. Namun kekasihnya ini malah mengacaukan semua list yang ada dibuku nya itu.

"Aku tahu Kai, makanya aku telat menemuimu." Ujar Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kai tidak mengerti maksud Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum menatap wajah Kai yang terlihat sangat masam. Sungguh tak sesuai dengan wajah manisnya itu. Setelahnya Sehun merogoh ke kantung celananya, lalu dia mengeluarkan suatu benda berbentuk kotak berwarna cokelat.

"Kai, maafkan aku kalau selama ini aku selalu membuatmu marah, aku selalu membuatmu kesal. Aku minta maaf Kai." Ujar Sehun.

"..."

"Eumm.. Aku harap kau suka dan akhirnya mau memaafkanku." Sehun lalu membuka tutup kotak itu yang sudah pasti isinya pun langsung terlihat.

"Se-sehun.." Kai menatap tak percaya pada isi yang ada didalam kotak itu.

"Ini hadiah untukmu di hari anniversary pertama kita." Sehun mengeluarkan benda itu dari dalam kotak.

"..." Kai masih menatap tak percaya pada Sehun.

Setelahnya Sehun bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan mendekati Kai yang masih menatapnya kagum. " Kuharap kau suka chagiya."

Sehun berdiri tepat dibelakang Kai, lalu melingkarkan benda yang ternyata kalung pada leher Kai, memasangkannya. Lalu Sehun memberikan hadiah tambahan dengan kecupan manis pada pipi tirus namja manis ini. "Aku sangat menyayangimu Kai." Bisiknya yang berhasil membuat Kai blushing saat mendengarnya.

"Gomawo Sehun-ah.." Tanpa sadar karena terlalu senang dan bahagia, Kai bangkit dari duduknya lalu memeluk tubuh tinggi Sehun. "Aku juga sangat menyayangimu.." Lanjutnya.

Sehun membalas pelukan Kai dengan tak kalah eratnya. "Aku senang kalau kau suka Kai."

"Ekhemm.." Tiba-tiba saja seorang pelayan yang melewati mereka berhasil membuyarkan acara romansa remaja itu.

Dan dengan begitu Kai segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun lalu membungkuk meminta maaf pada sang pelayan. Kai kembali duduk dengan menyembunyikan wajah malunya akibat tertangkap basah sedang ber-lovely ria. Sedangkan Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung yang langsung menyergap didirnya karna beberapa pasang mata berhasil menangkap adegan romance mereka. Sehun lalu ikut duduk dikursinya tadi.

"Kau sihh.." Ucap Kai.

"Sudahlah.. Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Ajak Sehun.

"Kemana?" Tanya Kai.

"Kemana saja, lagi pula aku yakin kau sudah menulis daftar tempat yang akan kkita kunjungi kan?" Jawab Sehun.

"Mwoya? A-aniya.." Jawab Kai malu, ketahuan sudah..

"Yasudah, ayo kita lakukan semua yang sudah kau rencanakan." Sehun mendekati Kai lalu menarik tangan Kai untuk mengikutinya.

Kai pun pasrah mengikuti langkah Sehun. Tanpa sadar Kai tersenyum saat melihat tautan tangan mereka, tangan besar Sehun yang sedang menggenggam tangan miliknya. Kai berdoa dalam hati semoga Sehun tak pernah melepaskannya, selalu menggenggam tangan juga hatinya.

'Aku mencintaimu Hun-ah..' Bathin Kai.

.

.

.

Namja manis yang kita kenal dengan nama Kai ini kembali tersenyum saat sepenggal memori indah yang baru saja terputar kembali. Kai memandang sebuah kalung perak yang diberikan kekasihnya dulu padanya, Oh Sehun. Kalung indah hadiah hari jadi mereka yang pertama kali, yang Sehun berikan padanya disaat itu. Kai memandang liontin kalung yang berbentuk bulat dengan hiasan menara pizza, tempat yang dari dulu sangat ingin dia kunjungi bersama Sehun. Dibelakang bandul bulat itu terdapat dua huruf inisial nama mereka berdua, KS.

Kai memegang bandul bulat itu dan memandangnya secara seksama. Melihat ukiran inisial nama mereka berdua disana, kembali tersenyum.

"KS" Kai menyebutkan kedua huruf 'sakral' itu.

Setelahnya Kai memasukkan kalung indah itu kedalam tong kecil yang ada didepannya. Yang membuat senyuman itu kembali terukir.

.

.

.

_**Happy 2nd Anniversary**_

.

.

.

Kai berdiri tepat didepan cermin kamarnya, merapihkan penampilannya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, oke ini sedikit berlebihan. Menyisir rambut soft brown yang sebelumnya sudah diberikan spray. Lalu kembali pada pakaian yang sedang ia kenakan.

"Kenapa aku terlihat tua memakai ini?" Gumamnya saat melihat pakaian yang dia pakai. Kemeja cokelat dengan kerah berwarna cokelat gelap. Yang diimbangi dengan celana jeans berwarna biru tua. Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang setelahnya dia langsung berjalan menuju kearah lemari sedang yang ada disebelah cermin. Kai membuka lemari itu lalu meraba-rama setiap gantungan yang ada disana.

"Yang mana yahh..?" Gumamnya lagi sambil tetap memilih pakaian yang ia inginkan.

Sampai akhirnya matanya tertuju pada sebuah kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah bercampur dengan putih dan hitam. Dia mengambil kemeja itu lalu membawanya dan kembali berdiri didepan cermin.

"Ini lebih masa kini." Ucapnya.

Dan dengan segera Kai melepas kemeja cokelatnya, membuang kemeja itu entah kemana. Lalu Kai memakai kemeja yang menjadi pilihan keduanya. Merapihkan kemeja itu, membuatnya agar terlihat sempurna.

"Ternyata aku sangat tampan." Ujarnya, bohong.

Dia hanya tak ingin mengakui kalau dirinya manis, yang sebenarnya dia memang cocok dibilang manis dari pada disebut tampan.

"Sehun, tak ku sangka kalau hubungan ini sudah sampai pada tahun kedua." Ucapnya didepan cermin, menatap pantulan dirinya.

"Walaupun kita tidak seperti dulu yang selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama tapi ternyata kita bisa mempertahankan hubungan ini." Lanjutnya.

Yeah, mungkin Kai sedikit resah karena beberapa saat belakangan ini Sehun memang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tapi Kai mencoba untuk mengerti keadaan Sehun. Bahkan disaat Sehun membatalkan kencan mereka karna tiba-tiba saja dia bilang kalau dia harus menemui klien yang akan menanam saham diperusahaan ayahnya, Kai mencoba mengerti itu, menahan rasa marah dan kesalnya karena dia sudah berjam-jam menunggu kedatangan Sehun dirumahnya. Kai hanya tak ingin berkelahi dengan namja yang dia cintai itu. Toh Sehun memang benar-benar sedang pergi bekerja bukan sedang main atau keluyuran yang tidak jelas.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar.." Ujar Kai.

'_Ting Tong'_

'_Ting Tong'_

Suara bell berhasil mengangetkan Kai yang sedang asik ber-monolog didepan cermin. "Itu pasti Sehun." Ujarnya.

Dengan cepat Kai menyambar tas ransel yang ada diatas ranjangnya. Melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dan langsung menuju kearah pintu utama. "Sebentar." Teriaknya.

Kai lalu membuka pintu berwarna abu-abu itu."Sehu_n" Kai mengedarkan penglihatannya kesegala arah saat dia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa disana.

"Sehuuunn.. Eodiga?" Mata Kai masih menyusuri jalanan panjang didepan rumahnya, mencari sosok namja yang dia tunggu.

"Sehuuunnnn, Jangan bercandaa.."

"Kau dimana Hun-ah..? SEHUUUNNNN.." Oke, sepertinya Kai mulai kesal sekarang.

'_Dukk'_

Tanpa sadar Kai menendang sesuatu saat dia ingin kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya. Kai mengalihkan pandangannya kearah benda berbentuk kotak tersebut. Dia memungut kotak berwarna merah muda itu.

"Ige Mwoya?" Tanyanya seraya mengocok-kocok kotak itu.

Dengan perlahan-lahan Kai membuka tutup kotak 'rahasia', menerka-nerka isi dari kotak tersebut. Dan saat kotak itu terbuka Kai mendapati sebuah kertas putih didalamnya. Kai pun meraih kertas itu lalu membukanya.

Matanya segera membaca deretan kalimat yang tertera diatas kertas itu.

'_Berjalanlah kearah kanan dari rumahmu dan temukan sebuah kursi panjang berwarna putih, dan kau akan menemukannya'_

"Aishhh.. Apa ini?" Respon Kai setelah membaca tulisan hitam diatas kertas itu.

Dengan penasaran akhirnya Kai mengikuti petunjuk dari kertas yang dia temukan tadi. Kai merjalan kearah kanan sesuai perintah sang kertas.

Terus menyusuri jalanan panjang yang sedikit basah akibat hujan yang turun pagi tadi. Dai melompat saat didepannya terdapat genangan air.

Berjalan lurus sambil matanya meraba-raba jalanan hitam untuk mencari sebuah kursi berwarna putih.

"Ahh.. Itu dia.." Kai berlari saat melihat sebuah kursi panjang berwarna putih.

Dia pun mendekati kursi itu. Memutari kursi itu untuk mencari sesuatu yang dia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu.

"Mana yahh?" Kai bahkan menundukkan tubuhnya untuk mencari dikolong kursi tersebut.

Tapi ternyata dia tidak menemukan apapun yang dimaksud oleh kertas itu.

"Mungkin bukan kursi ini yang dimaksud." Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya Kai melanjutkan perjalannya untuk memecahkan misteri dari kertas yang tadi dia temukan. Dia memegang kotak itu, dan masih berpikir siapa yang melakukan ini?

'Apa Sehun?' bathinnya.

'Tapi itu tidak mungkin' Jawabnya sendiri.

Karna yang Kai tahu Sehun adalah type orang yang tidak terlalu suka dengan hal yang seperti ini. Lagipula Sehun adalah orang yang sibuk jadi tidak mungkin dia bisa menyiapkan semua ini. Tapi kalau bukan Sehun lalu siapa lagi? Apa dia punya pengagum rahasia? Itu tidak mungkin.

Dan saat pikirannya mulai bercabang kemana-mana, mata indahnya menangkap sebuah kursi putih yang sepertinya ada sesuatu diatas kursi itu.

Dengan segerapun Kai berlari menuju kearah kursi putih yang tepat beberapa meter darinya saat ini.

"Hoshh hoshhh.."

Kai kini sudah berdiri tepat didepan kursi putih yang terdapat seikat bunga mawar diatasnya. Dia mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, bingung. Matanya kembali menyusuri kearah jalan ini, mencari seseorang yang meletakkan bunga ini.

Kai pun akhirnya meraih seikat bunga mawar itu.

Alisnya kembali mengernyit saat dia menemukan sebuah kertas yang terselip dibeberapa bunga yang mekar. Kai mengambil kertas kecil itu lalu membukanya.

'_Ahkirnya kau menemukannya. Kau bisa melanjutkan perjalananmu untuk menemukan sebuah pohon besar yang rindang, dan kau akan mendapatkannya.'_

"Apa lagi ini?"

Oke sepertinya Kai benar-benar kesal saat ini. Dia merasa kalau dia sedang dipermainkan oleh seseorang, entah siapa.

"YAK! SEBENARNYA KAU SIAPA?" pekik Kai kesal.

Kai membuang nafasnya kasar. "Untuk apa aku membuang-buang waktuku untuk hal yang tidak penting seperti ini?" Dia pun akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Melangkahkan kakinya kesal, menendang kerikir-krtikil kecil yang dilewatinya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam seikat bunga yang baru saja dia temukan, sedangkan yang kiri dia gunakan untuk memegang kotak pertama yang dia dapat didepan rumahnya.

Terkadang mulut tidak sinkron dengan kakinya. Padahal mulutnya baru saja mengucapkan kalimat tadi, tapi kakinya kini malah tetap melangkah kearah yang diperintah oleh kertas kedua itu.

Kai sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa kakinya terus melangkah begitu saja, seolah-olah kakinya tidak bisa dikendalikan oleh dirinya. Hingga akhirnya Kai pun memutuskan untuk memecahkan rahasia ini.

Kai mencari sebuah pohon rindang yang dimaksud oleh isi dari kertas kedua ini. Yang ini sedikit sulit karena didaerah tempat dia tinggal banyak sekali pohon-pohon besar, tidak mungkin kan dia memeriksa semua pohon besar yang ada disini bisa-bisa dia tak jadi pergi dengan Sehun.

Kai menelusuri setiap pohon besar yang dia lihat, mengelilingi pohon-pohon itu untuk menemukan potongan rahasia ini. Namun hasilnya nihil karena Kai tak menemukan apapun disini.

"Hahhh.. Aku lelahhh.." Kai menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah pohon besar yang baru saja dia temukan. Kali ini dia menyerah, sepertinya pohon ini juga bukan yang dimaksud oleh sang kertas. "Sampai kapan aku harus seperti orang gila memeriksa semua pohon yang ada disini. Aishhh! Jinja!"

Kai mendudukkan pantatnya pada akar pohon yang menyembul dari dalam tanah. Dia sudah tak memikirkan penampilannya lagi saat ini. Mungkin setelah istirahat sejenak dia akan kembali kerumah dan mungkin akan mandi kembali, biarkan kali ini Sehun yang menunggunya lama. Kai menengadahkan kepalanya sambil menghapus tetesan peluh yang mengalir bebas dilehernya.

Dan tepat saat matanya terbuka Kai melihat sesuatu yang menggelantung pada salah satu dahan pohon yang dia duduki ini.  
"Woahh! Pasti itu yang selanjutnya." Seru Kai senang. Akhirnya petunjuk selanjutnya dapat dia temukan.

Kai pun segera bangkit dari duduknya, dan berusaha meraih benda yang menggelantung itu. Kali ini butuh sedikit kerja keras untuk mendapatkannya, karena orang iseng itu meletakkan benda nya agak jauh dari jangkauannya dan membuatnya harus melompat beberapa kali untuk menjangkau benda itu.

'_Hop'_

'_Hop'_

'_Hop'_

'_Tukkk'_

"Awww.." Sukses, benda itu akhirnya berhasil dia raih meskipun keningnya harus menjadi tempat mendarat untuk benda tersebut.

Kai dengan cepat mengambil benda yang tergeletak ditanah itu. Yang ternyata hanya sebuah cokelat berbentuk hati, yang tidak lupa juga dengan selembar kertas –lagi-dilipat diatas tutup kotaknya. Kai pun segera membaca tulisan yang terdapat pada kertas itu, sambil memakan sepotong cokelatnya.

'_Aku senang akhirnya kau bisa mendapatkannya. Jika kau ingat sebuah jembatan kecil yang kita lewati untuk saat pertama dulu, kau akan menyadarinya.' _

"Sehun" Pekik Kai saat menyadari bahwa ini semua adalah perbuatan Sehun, kekasihnya.

Dan dengan cepat Kai segera berlari menuju jembatan yang sangat dia ingat, tanpa harus mencarinya lagi. Yupp, jembatan kecil yang menjadi saksi utama saat pertama kali Sehun menyatakan cinta padanya. Kai tak akan melupakan itu sampai kapanpun.

Jembatan yang menghubungkan sengai kecil dibawahnya, tempat yang banyak sekali rumput dan pohon yang besar dan tinggi. Dulu mereka sering main disana kalau ada waktu kosong, tapi itu dulu sebelum mereka sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

Kai ingat, pertama kali Sehun mengantarkannya pulang kerumah. Dimana Kai mengomel karena jalan yang Sehun pilih itu tidak searah dengan rumahnya, tapi Sehun tetap keukeuh kalau jalan ini adalah jalan tercepat menuju rumahnya, padahal sudah jelas-jelas kalau ini terlalu jauh dengan rumahnya. Dan membuat Kai merancau selama perjalanan.

Dan ternyata ini semua adalah rencana Sehun untuk menyatakan cinta padanya saat itu. Berhasil membuat Kai membatu dengan seribu bahasa saat mendengarnya. 'Benarkah ini?' Itu lah yang ada dibenak Kai saat itu. Yahh, meskipun sejujurnya Kai pun demikian, dia juga merasakan hal yang sama pada saat itu tapi Kai cukup gengsi kalau harus menyatakan cintanya terlebih dahulu, makanya sampai saat itu Kai memendam perasaannya pada Sehun. Tapi ternyata Sehun juga merasakan hal yang sama yang dia rasakan. Betapa rasanya Kai ingin terjun dari jembatan itu kalau kalian ingin tahu.

Kai pun akhirnya berhenti berlari saat dirinya sudah sampai dijembatan yang Sehun maksud.

"Hoshh hoshhhh hosshhh.." Kai berusaha menetralkan jantungnya dan mencoba mengisi paru-parunya dnegan pasokan udara segar.

Kai mencoba berjalan menaikki jembatan itu, mencari sosok yang dia tunggu sejak tadi. Sosok pria tampan yang sudah membuatnya membuang keringat begitu banyak disore hari ini

"Sehuunn kau dimana?" Teriaknya memanggil nama sang kekasih.

Matanya mencoba mencari Sehun yang entah bersembunyi dimana. "Sehuuuunn! Kau diamanaaa?" Panggilnya lagi.

Kai sebal jika sudah bermian kucing-kucingan seperti ini.

"OH SEHUUUUNNNN! JANGAN MAIN-MAIN!"

'Haap'

"Bisakah kau kecilkan suara cemprengmu itu?" Tiba-tiba saja seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dan berhasil membuatnya kaget setengah mati. Dan Kai sangat hafal dengan suara orang menyebalkan ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun.

Kai melepaskan pelukan Sehun, lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke arah pria berkulit putih ini.

"Sehun.."

"Heumm.." Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapi sapaan dari Kai.

'_Plakk'_

"Awww.."

Sehun memekik sakit saat dengan sayangnya Kai memukul kepala pintarnya dengan kotak pertama yang Kai temukan didepan rumahnya tadi, dan Sehun akui kalau itu cukup sakit lohh.

"Rasakan itu.. Untuk apa kau melakukan ini semua, eoh?" Tanya Kai gemas.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sehun balik.

"Memangnya kenapa katamu? Kau pikir ini mudah? Ini sangat melelahkan tahu. Aku harus kesana kemari mencari yang kau perintahkan, aku juga harus berlari. Kau pikir aku tidak lelah?" Ujar Kai panjang lebar.

Sehun kembali memeluk Kai, membawa kepala Kai agar menyender pada dada bidangnya. "Arasseo, mianhae. Aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan padamu Kai." Jawab Sehun seraya mengelus rambut halus Kai.

"Eumm.." Kai membalas pelukan Sehun. "Lagipula tumben sekali kau melakukan ini semua." Lanjut Kai.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Aniya.. Bukannya tidak boleh, aku hanya heran saja kau bisa menyiapkan ini semua untukku. Biasanya kan kau tidak pernah ada waktu." Jawab Kai berusaha agar Sehun tidak salah pahan.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku memang sengaja menyiapkan ini semua, Kai. Aku memita izin pada ayah agar aku bisa tidak bekerja untuk hari ini saja." Jelas Sehun.

"Jinjayo?"

"Eumm.." Sehun mengangguk. "Dan ini juga kulakukan sebagai permintaan maafku karena aku selalu tak pernah ada waktu untukmu. Mianhae.." Lanjut Sehun.

"Gwaenchana Hun-ah, aku mengerti kok." Jawab Kai sambil memberikan senyum terindah menurut Sehun.

Lalu dengan tiba-tiba saja Sehun berlutut didepannya sambil menggenggam kedua telapak tangannya.

"Se-sehun.." Kai terkejut dengan aksi Sehun kali ini. Karena jarang sekali Sehun melakukannya.

"Kim Jongin, jujur saja aku bingung harus berbicara apa, padahal semalaman aku tidak tidur untuk menyiapkan kata-kata yang ingin aku utarakan padamu hari ini. Tapi saat aku sudah disini tiba-tiba saja semua deretan kalimat itu hilang begitu saja, aku sudah mencoba mengingatnya tapi_"

"Bodoh.." Potong Kai.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi dia tundukkan, menatap Kai. "Aku tahu kalau aku bodoh. Tapi aku lebih bodoh kalau tidak melakukan ini."

Lalu Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangan Kai, merogoh kantung celana jeans yang dia kenakan. Dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalamnya. Setelahnya Sehun menyodorkan kotak kecil itu kearah Kai.

"Ini adalah teka-teki terakhir Kai." Ujarnya. Sepertinya rencananya tadi masih berlanjut untuk membuat kejutan untuk Kai.

"Ige mwoya?" Tanya Kai.

"Bukalah." Jawab Sehun.

Dengan perlahan Kai membuka kotak kecil berwarna hitam itu. Dan ketika tutup kotak itu terbuka, mata Kai pun juga ikut terbuka.

"Se-sehunn i-ini?" Kai tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat saat ini.

Sebuah cincin emas putih yang begitu sederhana tapi tak menutupi kecantikannya. Begitu berkilau dimata Kai.

"Kim Jongin, kau benar aku bodoh, dan aku akui kalau aku juga gila. Aku benar-benar tak ingin melepaskanmu. Beberapa hari aku tidak bertemu denganmu membuatku sedikit darah tinggi, dan membuat kepalaku agak pusing." Ujar Sehun, berlebihan kurasa. "Maka dari itu aku ingin menikah denganmu dan membuat kau menjadi milikku. Jadi aku bisa tenang meskipun aku sedang bekerja diluar dan tidak bertemu denganmu yang penting kau sudah menjadi milikku seutuhnya."

"Tsk.." Kai berdecih saat mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut kekasihnya ini. Bagaimana tidak? Sehun adalah seorang pria tanpa kemampuan berbicara romantis dan manis, dan saat ini Kai sedang mendengar kekasihnya ini sedang –mencoba- mengeluarkan kata-kata romantis yang malah terdengar menggelikan ditelinganya.

"Kim Jongin, maukah kau menerima lamaranku..?" Tanya Sehun serius.

Kai menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tak percayanya. "Sehun.."

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh Jongin." Ujar Sehun yang merasakah keraguan pada diri Kai.

Aniya, Kai tahu kalau saat ini Sehun sedang serius. Itu dapat dia rasakan karena Sehun memanggilnya 'Kim Jongin' bukan 'Kai' seperti biasanya. Dan Kai sangat merasakan keseriusan yang Sehun tunjukkan.

Kai kembali menatap mata Sehun yang tenang. "Iya, aku mau Oh Sehun." Akhirnya Sehun dapat bernafas lega setelah sebelumnya dia menahan nafas untuk beberapa saat.

"Gomawo Kai."

Sehun mencabut cincin itu dari dalam kotak hitam, lalu meraih tangan kiri Kai. Kemudian dia memasukkan benda bulat itu pada jari manis nan mungil milik Kai.

Kai tersenyum lebar saat cincin itu sudah masuk dan melingkari jari manisnya.

Setelahnya Sehun bangkit dari berlututnya dan segera memeluk Kai dengan sangat erat. Kai pun membalas memeluknya dengan tak kalah erat. Saling menyalurkan rasa sayang yang menguar dari dalam hati mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu Kai." Ucap Sehun.

"Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu Sehun." Jawab Kai.

.

.

.

.

Kai kembali tersenyum saat otaknya kembali memutarkan kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu, yang sudah lama terlewat. Matanya terpejam seolah-olah meresapi kepingan-kepingan kejadian yang membuat hatinya selalu berdebar jika harus mengingatnya lagi. Bibirnya terukir lengkungan indah yang sangat pas menghiasi paras manisnya.

Selanjutnya Kai membuka matanya perlahan, memperlihatkan matanya yang memancarkan kekecewaan bercampur kesedihan disana.

"Ingatkah?" Gumamnya perlahan. Dan didetik berikutnya satu tetes liquid bening berhasil keluar dari mata indahnya, disusul dengan beberapa tetes setelahnya.

"Sehun, ingatkah janjimu?" Gumamnya lagi.

Kai menggenggam tangan kirinya yang ternyata masih terdapat benda bulat yang menghiasi jari manis miliknya. Kai memandang cincin itu dengan seksama. Hatinya kembali bergemuruh mengingat sesorang yang dulu memberikan benda itu padanya.

Tetesan liquid itu ternyata sekarang bukan sekedar tetesan bahkan sudah berganti dengan aliran yang berasal dari kedua mata lelahnya.

Kai mencoba mengeluarkan benda itu dari jari manisnya. Kembali memandang cincin yang kini sudah terlepas, dan membiarkan cincin itu bersinar akibar terpaan cahaya bulan.

Dengan perlahan Kai mendorong tangannya hingga tepat diatas tong kecil yang sudah dia siapkan sejak tadi. Jari-jemari lentik yang memegang cincin itu kini seraya sudah tak memiliki tenaga lagi sehingga membuat cincin yang cantik itu pun akhirnya terjatuh kedalam tong besi dibawahnya.

"Hikss.."

Kai menyembunyikan wajah basahnya pada lutut yang menjadi pangkuannya. Menyembunyikan tangisan yang bisa saja dia keluarkan namun dia tahan dan mencoba tak terlarut terlalu lama.

"Hikss hikkss.."

.

.

.

.

_**Happy 'Failed' Anniversary**_

_._

_._

_._

Lagi dan lagi Kai menatap bosan jam berwarna hitam yang melingkar cantik dipergelangan tangannya. Jarum panjangnya sudah mengarah pada angka 6 sore yang artinya sudah 2 jam lebih Kai duduk ditempat ini. Kai bahkan sudah memesan 3 gelas Green Tea dan bahkan dia bisa memesan lebih jika orang yang ditunggunya belum juga datang.

"Hahh" Kai membuang nafas beratnya. "Kau mengulanginya lagi Oh Sehun." Ucapnya.

Lagi, Sehun kembali melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Membuat Kai menunggu setiap mereka akan melakukan kencan. Kai merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja kayu berwarna cokelat itu, sesekali dia memejamkan matanya.

Jujur saja, akhir-akhir ini Kai memang sedikit khawatir akan hubungannya dengan Sehun. Entah apa yang membuatnya berpikiran seperti itu, tapi ini lah dia rasakan belakangan ini. Kai memikirkan sikap Sehun yang beberapa bulan belakangan ini sedikit berubah. Sehun sudah jarang menghubunginya, sudah jarang menemuinya, aniya, Kai mengerti kalau Sehun sedang sibuk tapi tidak seperti dulu. Dulu meskipun Sehun sibuk tapi dia masih menyempatkan diri untuk menelponnya atau mengirimkan Line padanya. Sekarang setiap Kai menghubungi Sehun, dia selalu bilang kalau "Aku sedang sibuk Kai, nanti aku hubungi lagi" dan setelahnya langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Dan kalau Kai mengirimkan pesan Line pada Sehun, dia hanya membacanya tanpa menjawabnya, dan bilapun dia menjawab hanya sekali selebihnya Kai akan diacuhkan. Kai sadar, bahkan sangat sadar kalau kekasihnya ini sangat sibuk.

Tapi tak bisakah dia menghubunginya?

Menanyakan keadaannya?

Menanyakan kegiatannya?

Menanyakan dia sudah makan apa belum?

Menyanyakan Kabarnya saja tidak, apalagi yang lain. Bukannya bermaksud berpikiran buruk, hanya saja itu yang Kai rasakan.

Kai selalu saja berusaha mengerti posisi Sehun, tapi terkadang Kai juga merasa kesepian. Apalagi kalau melihat teman-temannya yang hampir setiap malam kencan dengan kekasih-kekasih mereka. Kai hanya iri. Dia juga ingin seperti itu dengan Sehun. Tapi Kai selalu mencoba memendam perasaannya itu, ia tak ingin mengganggu pekerjaan Sehun, dia hanya tak ingin Sehun menganggapnya banyak menuntut ini dan itu, walaupun sesungguhnya dia ingin, sangat.

"Permisi Tuan.."

"Eungghhh.." Kai perlahan membuka matanya saat kedua telinganya menangkap suara yang mengintrupsinya. Dan Kai dapat melihat seorang namja berpakaian pelayan yang berdiri tepat didepannya. Kai pun segera menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Maaf Tuan, cafe kami sudah mau tutup." Ucap pelayan itu dengan ramah.

"Eoh? Jam berapa in?" Kai pun dengan cepat langsung melirik jam tangannya. "Jam 8 malam.." ujarnya.

"Ahh! Arraseo, mianhae.."

Pelayan itu meninggalkan Kai untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi.

"Jadi aku sudah 2 jam tertidur disini? Astaga." Kai merapihkan ranselnya, mengenakannya lagi. "Tapi kenapa Sehun masih belum datang juga?" Kai kembali melirik jam tangnnya. "Sehun, kau dimana? Ini hari jadi kita ynag ke 3? Apa kau lupa?" gumam Kai.

Kai pun akhirnya meninggalkan cafe itu tentu sebelumnya Kai meletakkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar 3 gelas Green Tea yang dia pesan tadi.

Kai berjalan dengan sangat lunglai, seolah-olah tulang belakangnya sudah sangat rentan. "Sehun melupakan hari ini." gumamnya.

Kai merogoh kantung celananya lalu menarik keluar ponsel berwarna putih miliknya. Dia segera memencet nomor 1, panggilan cepat untuk Sehun.

'_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang berada diluar jangkauan. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi!'_

Tidak aktif, bahkan disaat seperti ini pun nomor Sehun tidak aktif. Kemana kau Sehun? Tak kasihan kah dengan Kai?

Kai memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya kembali.

"Apa lebih baik aku ke apartemennya yahh?" Kai menghentikan langkahnya. "Siapa tahu saja kalau Hunnie sedang sakit, dia tak menghubungiku karena takut akan membuatku khawatir, iya kan?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Untuk sekarang alasan ini cukup membuat Kai sedikit berpikiran positive.

Akhirnya Kai pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke apartemen Sehun, untuk menge-check keadaan kekasihnya itu. Kai menghentikan taksi yang melintas didepannya. Setelah menyebutkan alamat tujuannya Kai kembali mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi Line.

'_Hunnie, aku sedang dijalan menuju apartemenmu'_

Kai mengirimkan pesan Line untuk kekasihnya itu, hanya mengabarinya saja.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu, kini roda mobil yang membawanya sudah berhenti tepat di tempat yang dia tuju. "Ini, Khamsahamnida ahjussi.." Kai memberikan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar taksi yang dia tumpangi.

Kai lalu turun dari dalam mobil dan memasuki lobby apartemen itu. Dia langsung menuju kearah lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai tempat Sehun-nya tinggal, menekan tombil nomor 12. Kai sudah sering bolak-balik ke apartemen Sehun, jadi dia sudah hafal dimana Sehun menyewa kamar.

'_Ting'_

Pintu lift pun terbuka, Kai langsung keluar dari dalam lift lalu dengan yakin melangkahkan kakinya berjalan lurus, belok kesebelah kanan dan disinilah Kai berdiri.

Tepat didepan pintu kamar Sehun.

Kai memencet bell pada pintu besi itu, menunggu Sehun membuka pintunya.

Kai memainkan sepatunya, masih setia menunggu Sehun membuka pintunya. Namun sampai beberapa menit terlewat Sehun belum juga membuka pintu itu. Sebenarnya Kai tahu password apartemen Sehun, hanya saja Kai merasa tidak enak kalau dia langsung menyelonong masuk kedalam.

Tapi mungkin tidak untuk kali ini, sepertinya Kai sudah terlalu lelah untuk menunggu. Menunggu itu sangat membosankan, meskipun Kai sering melakukan itu untuk menunggu kekasihnya.

Kai menekan beberapa digit nomor, yang tak lain adalah tanggal hari jadi mereka 060512.

'_Ting'_

Pintu besi itu pun terbuka. Kai sedikit melebarkan pintu itu agar tubuh mungilnya bisa masuk kedalam. Setelahnya dia kembali menutup pintu itu dan kembali terkunci.

Kai melepaskan sepatu yang dia kenakan untuk diganti dnegan sandal ruangan yang sudah disediakan. Namun pada saat Kai melepaskan sepatu ketsnya, matanya langsung menangkap dua pasang sepatu kulit yang posisinya berantakan. Satu pasang sepatu yang Kai tahu adalah milik Sehun karena sepatu itu dia yang beli untuk Sehun, tapi yang satunya? Kai tidak tahu.

'Apa Sehun sedang bersama temannya?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba saja jantung Kai berdetak lebih cepat, entahlah dia sendiri juga tidak tahu.

Setelah memakai sandal berbulunya Kai pun berjalan memasuki ruangan yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya.

"Sehun, apa kau ada dirumah?" Tanya Kai, siapa tahu saja kalau Sehun mendengarnya.

Tapi sayangnya Sehun sama sekali tidak menyahut panggilannya.

Dengan nafas yang tiba-taba saja menjadi berat, Kai memutuskan untuk melangkah kearah kamar utama yang tak lain adalah kamar Sehun. Kai berjalan mengendap-endap seolah-olah dirinya adalah seorang maling.

Kai menelan gumpalan saliva yang menyangkut ditenggorokkannya.

"Hun-ah, apa kau ada didalam?" Tanya Kai. Masih tak ada sahutan.

Tangan Kai sedikit bergetar saat hendak ingin menyentuh knop pintu kamar Sehun. Tapi Kai mencoba memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu berwarna abu-abu tersebut, meyakinkan dirinya kalau semua akan baik-baik saja, menenangkan diri.

Tangan Kai akhirnya berhasil menyentuh knop itu. Dia kembali menelan salivanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hatinya tak bisa bohong.

'_Klikk'_

Kai sudah berhasil membuka knop pintu itu, hatinya makin berdebar-debar dibuatnya. Sedikit demi sedikit Kai melebarkan pintunya dan berhasil memperlihatkan seluruh isi ruangan yang ada didalam sana.

'_Deg'_

'_Deg'_

'_Deg'_

Hatinya tidak pernah bohong.

Tubuh Kai membeku saat didepan matanya sedang menyaksikan pemandangan erotis yang sedang dilakukan oleh dua orang pria dewasa diatas ranjang.

Satu orang yang sudah sangat Kai hafal, karena dia adalah kekasihnya. Sehun, Oh Sehun. Yang satunya? Entahlah, Kai tak bisa berfikir siapa pria didepan kekasihnya itu. Dua orang pria yang sedang berciuman panas, saling meraba tubuh satu sama lain, tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Kaki Kai bergetar seirama dengan detakkan jantungnya. Mata Kai sudah melahirkan beberapa tetes liquid yang berhasil membasahi pipinya.

'_Brukk'_

Jatuh terduduk, kaki yang bergetar ternyata tak mampu menopang tubuh lemahnya.

Suara gaduh yang Kai keluarkan ternyata berhasil menghentikan kegiatan dua orang dewasa diatas ranjang itu. Mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Kai yang terduduk lemah didepan pintu yang terbuka lebar.

"Kai.." Seorang dari mereka menyadarinya, Oh Sehun, Sehun si brengsek? Benarkan?

Sehun menatap kaget pada Kai. Dia segera meraih selembar handuk dibawah lantai, yang ternyata sebelumnya dia pakai sampai akhirnya harus dilepaskan seperti ini.

"Kai.." Sehun melilitkan handuknya ditubuhnya seraya mengejar Kai yang ternyata sudah terlebih dahulu bangkit dari duduknya.

Sehun pun mengejar Kai tanpa memperdulikan panggilan namja yang barusan dia cium ganas. "Kai.. Kai tunggu.."

Tubuh Kai yang lemas membuat Kai harus beberapa kali menabrak meja dan sofa yang ia lewati dan membuat langkahnya menjadi lamban sehingga berhasil ditangkap oleh Sehun yang tadi mengejarnya.

"Kai tunggu.." Sehun menangkap lengan kecil Kai. "Kai dengarkan aku.."

Sehun memegang kedua lengan Kai, hingga dirinya kini dapat melihat wajah Kai. Wajah Kai yang basah akibat tetesan air yang keluar dari matanya terus menerus. "Kai.."

Entah bagaimana caranya kini hatinya terasa sakit melihat Kai seperti ini. Mata indah Kai, mata indah yang selalu bisa menyejukkannya kini sudah hilang. Yang dia lihat hanya mata Kai yang gelap.

"Kai, maafkan aku.." Ucap Sehun, tanpa sadar dia pun ternyata menitikkan air mata yang jarang sekali ia keluarkan.

Kai membalas menatap Sehun, menyalurkan rasa kekecewaannya pada seseorang yang sangat dia cintai.

'_Tess'_

Lagi, liquid itu kembali melesak keluar dari mata sayu nya.

"Kai, dengarkan aku.. Maafkan aku Kai, jeongmal.." Ujar Sehun.

Kai mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun pada lengannya. Namun tenaga lemahnya jauh dibawah dibandingkan tenaga Sehun. Kai pun tak kuasa untuk memberontak, tubuhnya tak kuat. Seakan-seakan seluruh tulang, otot, bahkan syaraf-syarafnya tak berfungsi lagi sekarang.

Kai kembali menatap Sehun dengan sangat dalam. "Aku ingin pulang." Ujarnya pelan.

"Aniya Kai. Maafkan aku Kai! Maaf.." Sehun menagis.

Kai menghentakkan tangan Sehun dilengannya, mungkin akan menjadi tenaga terakhir yang Kai keluarkan. Berhasil, lengannya sudah terbebas.

"Kai?" 

Kai segera memutar tubuhnya kearah pintu besi yang tadi dia lewati. Sedikit berlari dengan sisa tenaga yang dia punya. Segera keluar dari tempat laknat yang berhasil membuatnya runtuh seketika. Kai berlari keluar meninggalkan Sehun bersama dengan orang yang memberikan kenikmatan pada kekasihnya itu.

"Hikss.."

.

.

.

.

"Hikss hiksss.."

Tak henti-hentinya Kai menitikkan air matanya, kembali mengingat saat-saat terakhir bersama kekasih, aniya mungkin lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihnya. Mata sayunya kini bahkan sudah membengkak disertai warna gelap area kantung matanya.

Kai mengeratkan selimut yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya saat angin malam kembali menyapa dirinya. Membuat hatinya semakin membeku. Kai masih setia menelungkupkan kepalanya pada kedua lutut yang dia tekuk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari terpaan sinar bulan.

Namun didetik berikutnya dia mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Melap wajahnya kasar dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menghapus sisa2 aliran air yang baru saja dia keluarkan.

Setelahnya Kai bangun dari duduknya, melepaskan selimut yang sejak tadi setia membungkus tubuhnya. Tapi sekarang malah membiarkan tubuh ringkihnya diterpa oleh ribuan angin malam yang bahkan langsung menusuk ketulang-tulangnya.

Berdiri tepat menghadap pada tong kecil yang sejak tadi sudah menemaninya. Dia lalu mengambil sebuah kardus besar yang didalamnya sudah terisi dengan beberapa barang-barang milik Kai. Kardus itu pun Kai masukkan semua isi didalam kardus itu kedalam tong tersebut, mulai dari boneka, foto dan frame yang didalamnya ada foto dirinya dan seorang namja tampan yang berhasil menghancurkan hatinya. Kai memasukkan semua benda-benda yang Sehun berikan untuknya kedalam sana.

Lalu Kai mengambil sebuah drigen kecil berwarna putih yang ada dibelakang kursi yang tadi dia duduki. Dengan mata sayunya Kai menuangkan isi drigen yang tak lain adalah minyak tanah kedalam tong besi tersebut. Menyirami seluruh isi didalamnya dengan minyak tanpa ada 1 pun yang terlewatkan. Setelah sudah selesai Kai meletakkan kembali drigen itu menjauhi tong.

Kai merogoh kantung celananya dan mendapatkan sebuah korek gas yang memang sudah dia siapkan.

'_Pukk'_

Korek gas itu segera mengeluarkan apinya saat Kai sudah mematiknya. Tangan kirinya sudah siap dengan selembar kertas putih. Dengan cepat Kai menyundutkan api menyala itu pada kertas yang dia pegang, dan sebelum kertas itu terbakar semua Kai segera membuang kertas api itu kedalam tong.

Dan_

'_Wushhh'_

Dengan sangat cepat api itu merembet pada benda-benda yang lainnya. Benda-benda yang dulu sangan ia jaga, yang dulu sangat ia sayangi. Tapi sayang itu dulu bukan sekarang.

Kai tidak membencinya, sama sekali tidak. Tapi Kai hanya ingin menenangkap hatinya. Setiap dia melihat benda-benda itu rasanya Kai seakan mengalami _de javu_ yang membuatnya kembali pada masa lalu.

Dan Kai ingin melupakannya sekarang.

Kai menatap kobaran api yang sedang membakar seluruh isi dari tong tersebut, dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun.."

.

.

.

.

FIN!

.

.

.

Oke akhirnya selesai juga! #tebar bunga :p

Niat awalnya sih ini mau dibikin ShortFict tapi pas asik2 ngetik gak taunya udah sampe 4000+ words.. hahaha..

Tak apalah, gue emang gak pandai bikin shortfict :p

Oke, jangan ada yg begal gue yahh setelah baca FF ini, karena tiba-tiba aja terlintas ide buat bikin nih FF pas gue liat di status BBm 'Failed Annive' terus langsung aja deh terlintas ide polos ini.

Hahaha...

Oke lahh, cukup sampai disini aja yahh gue nemenin kalian :D jangan lupa direview kalo kalian udah baca :D

Khamsahamnida :*

#Tebar bibir Niel :*


End file.
